


The Search

by FonzFan82



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mystery, Nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/FonzFan82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie Alyce, a police officer in Brooklyn, New York, has tried hard to search for the Planeteer rings but had no such luck. She thought if she had more help from others, she could find them and start a new generation. Would she be able to find the rings with other people's help? Story taken from Captain Planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this story came into mind, but it was something I had to share. Note that Earth Powers, the new superhero came from a generator like Sharon and Boris. Hope you like him.

Easter Day was finally here. Steve Griswold, who lives in Las Vegas, had the day off since it was a holiday. His girlfriend, Madeline Evans, wasn't with him this Easter Sunday. She went out to Oregon for Easter since lived there one time. Steve didn't have a family since his parents passed on over almost forty years ago, so as usual he stayed by himself every Easter.

Steve actually was online. He'd met a few people, but none of them were from National Geographic like Madeline. He'd received a message on facebook from a woman out in Atlanta. This was actually his first time meeting this woman. He thought she sounded pleasant. She asked if he'd like to get together with her and a few others. He thought to himself: Why am I chosen?

The woman's name was Cynthia Cunningham.

He asked, "Why did you send me this message?"

"Well, Mr. Griswold, did you ever watch the cartoon Captain Planet?"

"No, I haven't, but I've heard of it."

"Good enough. I do have an assignment that includes you and me."

"Why don't you tell me? I have to go back to town tomorrow. I'm supposed to do a few shootings on a show I'm working on."

"That's right. Please tell me what you want."

"Well, a police officer in Brooklyn sent me an e – mail just less than a week or two ago. She had already sent out e – mails to a few other people."

"Why are we involved?" Steve asked.

"Well, I'm getting to that," Cynthia answered.

"I have a pretty busy week coming up, but you still haven't told me what I have to do to help out."

"Well, she is very interested in finding the Planeteer rings. She's been working on this search for the last five years or so. She would like some people like you and me to help out on this search."

"I'd be happy to help. Where has she looked?" Steve asked.

"Almost all over. She said she met one of them a couple years ago on Halloween."

"Did she say who that Planeteer was?"

"He used to be a local in Brooklyn where she lives and works. She said she thought he robbed a grocery store."

"We're talking about Wheeler, right?" Steve asked.

He's found trhis story interesting so far. To what he'd been told from Cynthia just now, it made him think Jamie Alyce was thinking of a new generation of the Planeteers.

"I do have another question, Ms. Cunningham."

"What?"

"Does this police officer want to start a new generation of the Planeteers?"

"It sounded like it to me," Cynthia answered.

"But the original Planeteer you mentioned, Wheeler. Does he know about letting this cop take over?"

"You do know Wheeler's friends from the Planeteers were from outside of the States."

"Well, good question, Steve. She didn't give me an answer."

"That's where I come in?"

"Yes."

"Give me this cop's telephone number," he said.

"Her name is Jamie Alyce," Cynthia said and recited the telephone number.

"Thank you, Cynthia. I will do the rest from here. I'll let you know."

He signed off. Now it was time to have Easter dinner.


End file.
